When We First Met
by Dragonclaw-Phoenixstar1017
Summary: Rated T for mention of attempted rape and swearing. This is a prequel to "A Dark Past Revealed", and how about how Shadow and Dragon met. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

This is the second installment to my "Dragonclaw" series. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" A black hedgehog with red streaks in her hair and on her ears and tail. Three cats followed behind her, a black one, a grey one and a tanish brown one.

"Bye Mom, bye Aunt Fluffy," The grey cat said to a very fluffed black cat and a cat that was very similar to him, except being brown, tan and black instead of dark grey, grey, and white.

"Goodbye, Elder Zoie," the tanish brown feline said to an older looking cat.

"Bye Mom, Aunt Nyu," the black cat said to the cats the grey one did.

The four friends walked away from the group of adults waving them goodbye. Two hedgehogs, a light blue one and a yellow one, watched the black one walk away with the three cats.

"Dragon," The blue hedgehog said.

The black hedgehog turned around, her ruby red eyes fixed on the older blue one. The blue one gave a soft smile to his daughter. His smile was returned, her teeth flashing within her mouth.

"Don't worry Dad," She said. "I'll be fine."

The fluffed black cat looked to the other, her amber eyes staring into his sadly.

"Fang, I don't want you to go," She whispered.

Her son put his hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing her.

"Mom, I have my friends with me," He said. "And my cousin, so will have some family I know around."

His mother started to sob uncontrollably. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Stop crying Mom," He whispered. "Please."

The sobs soon stopped, and his embrace was returned.

"Stay safe, my son," The female said.

Her son nodded in response. The grey cat was staring at the other, almost identical feline in front of him.

"Ash," She firmly said. "Don't get into any trouble, alright?"

The grey one flashed her a grin, "I won't get in trouble with the police, but you never said anything about Dragon's brothers, or her for that matter."

His mother gave him a warm hearted smile.

"Take this for luck," She said, giving him a necklace with a bright green gem inside it.

He took the necklace and placed it around his neck.

"Your father wore that," His mother said. "I hope it will bring you luck as it did for him."

"I hope so too, Mom," He whispered giving her a hug.

"Tree, you know what to do, right?" The old cat asked the younger tan brown one.

"I know to keep Ash and Dragon from fighting," She giggled.

The elder cat nodded, dismissing the younger.

"Guys, we have to go," The black hedgehog said with a leader-like tone.

"Stay safe!" Their families said as they ran off through the woods.

* * *

"Where are we?" The grey cat asked.

"We, Ash, are in the city," His hedgehog friend said.

"I have an idea," The black cat said.

"And what would it be, Fang?" The tan-brown cat asked.

"I was thinking we split up. Me and Dragon go one way, you and Ash go the other," The cat named Fang said.

The hedgehog look excited about the idea. She was jumping up and down.

"Sounds like a plan!" She said.

"Calm down, Dragon," The grey cat said.

The hedgehog seemingly called Dragon settled down, but was still excited. Her grin was plastered onto her face, teeth and fangs visible. She looked mischievous, childish almost.

"Well, how about we try this," Dragon started. "I'll go on my own, and you three can go together."

"Dragon, when did you get stupid?" The grey cat said.

"Shut up Ash!" Dragon said.

Ash scowled at her, causing her to laugh.

"You can't look tough or mean for your life!" Dragon managed out.

Her laughing soon began giggles. Her smile remained on her face, however.

"Well then, let split up and find my brothers!" Dragon joyfully said.

Her feline friends nodded and walked away from her. Dragon waited until her friends were out of her of her eyesight. She looked on after her friends before closing her eyes and walking off. Soon, though, she bumped into someone. Another hedgehog.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

* * *

Like? Hate? Remember…. This is a prequel. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Enjoy! Also, _italics_ are thoughts when 'like this', and song lyrics when "like this".

* * *

**Dragon's POV**

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A voice angrily spat at me. When I bumped into the person I landed with a light thud on the concrete pavement beneath me.

"Sorry," I muttered. "It was accident."

"You know Shadow," A female voice said, I guessed a friend to the person I bumped into. "You could try to be a little kinder."

I heard a grunt, and angrily stood up. I opened my eyes (I closed them when I landed) and saw a black hedgehog with red streaks on his arms, legs and quills.

"Hey you jerk!" I yelled at him. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

Suddenly I was being held by the wrist, and I felt pain shoot up through my arm. It burned terribly, I wanted it to stop. I started to struggle to free myself, but I felt his grip tighten.

"Aahh! L-let go!" I plead.

Didn't work. I stared at him with pleading red eyes, and saw that his eyes were a bright crimson red. I stopped my struggling and stared into his eyes. They were so...... beautiful. Wow, I sound like some kind of little school girl. Scary.

"Look, I'm just here to find my brothers, alright?" I said to them.

The hedgehog's friend was a white bat. When the hedgehog didn't let go, I felt anger course through my veins, my body shaking from the anger manifesting itself within me.

"Let GO!" I yelled, pulling free from his grasp. He had a shocked look on his face, as did his friend.

"What....was that?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Leave me alone," I replied dryly.

I wasn't in the mood for any kind of crap. I just wanted to find my brothers, and hopefully find them alright.

"Make me," The hedgehog's deep scratchy voice said.

"No, I have to be somewhere. So just leave me be," I told him, turning around to face him.

His friend approached me, acting very kind. I calmed down enough to talk without venom being in my voice.

"What's his problem?" I asked her.

"He's just a little angry right now," She said.

"About what?"

"We both lost our jobs,"

"Don't tell her," I heard the black hedgehog say.

"Please listen to me," I said to the dark hedgehog. "I just came here with my friends, and we're looking my brothers."

"How do we know you're not working for Eggman?" He asked me.

What the Hell was he talking about? I gave him a confused look and asked, "Um, who?"

"Don't play dumb!" He growled.

I was taken aback by his comment.

"Shadow, maybe she doesn't know who Eggman is," The bat said.

At first I thought she was talking to someone else, because she had a headphone in her ear. So the hedgehog's name was Shadow.

"Really, I don't know who this Eggman person is," I said, a little scared.

"Well, I trust you even if he doesn't," The bat said to me. "My name is Rouge the Bat."

She motioned to her friend, who just stood there. She walked up to him and kicked in the leg. I giggled slightly.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog," He said.

I gave the both of them a smile and said, "Well, I'm Dragonclaw Lake, but all my friends call me Dragon."

My cell phone went off, it was a text. It read "I hope u didn't leave. Me n Scourge left." I stared at the message in disbelief. My mouth hung open, and I was unable to make words.

"What?" Rouge asked me.

"My...... my brothers left," I whispered.

I felt what may have been thousands of anger filled pulses go through my body.

"I freaking told him I was coming out _this_ week! What the Hell did he think I said?!" I angrily spat.

I let a low growl escape my throat. I felt my tail grow, and my body width. I calmed down pretty quickly, though, and returned to normal.

"What...... was that?" Shadow asked.

"It was just natural....... for me," I muttered.

I felt like crap. I didn't mean to -almost- transform right in the middle of a sidewalk.

"I have no where to stay," I muttered to myself. "My friends will have a place to stay with their family out here, but I'd have to break into my brothers' apartment just to have a place to stay."

I guess that Rouge must have heard me, because she said, "How about you stay with us?"

"What?" I said.

"No, you not allowed in my home," Shadow said.

I really didn't like him right then. I took out a chaos emerald from my pocket and yelled, "Chaos Control!"

"What the hell?!" Shadow yelled.

I was right behind him. Oh this'll be funny. I let my tail extend itself and wrap around the other hedgehog's waist.

"How can you do that?" Rouge asked me.

"Like I said: It's natural for me," I told her, and threw Shadow into the air.

I felt my wings grow from my back, and I flew up and kicked the black hedgehog back to the ground.

"You want a fight? I'll give you a fight!" Shadow yelled and attacked me.

On instinct my wings wrapped around my body in a shield. When Shadow hit, I went flying. I landed with a loud thud on the ground. People on the streets were looking at me. Suddenly, I was being held by my throat.

"Put me down!" I gasped.

I saw a smirk on his face. Was he.... enjoying my pain?

"No problem," He darkly said, and threw me to the ground.

I bounced maybe three times before I skidded to a stop. I let out an angry growl when the hedgehog was by me once more.

"You've messed with the wrong hedgehog," I growled, and kicked Shadow in the stomach.

He doubled over in pain, and groaned. I ran up to him and kicked him in the face. However, he got back on his feet. I sprinted to him and kicked once more, but he countered by running into me. Then I remembered I had an advantage: I could fly!

"Hey, I just remembered something," I said, dodging one of his fists. "I can fly, and you can't!"

With that being said, I jumped up and let nature take over. The wind felt nice on me. Such a wonderful feeling. '_The sky is my advantage, the ground is his. The sky is _my_ domain. Let him have the ground. I'm happier up here._' I thought.

"Chaos Spear!" I heard Shadow yell from the ground.

I felt something hit me in my back, and it burned! I fell to the ground, slamming head-first into the concrete. I coughed, and saw blood fly out my mouth.

"W-w-why?" I stammered out with much difficulty.

"You wanted a fight, and I gave you one," Shadow said, like it was as clear and plain as day.

"I........ don't want......... to die," I whispered.

It was getting harder to breath, I couldn't keep much air in my lungs. It burned terribly.

"Shadow!" Rouge yelled. "What did you do?!"

She looked horrified when she saw me. I must've looked like a mess.

"H-h-help," I managed out.

"You should be left there," Shadow said.

I wanted so bad to punch him, or anything. My body hurt to much for me to move though. I remembered something my dad told me before I left home. He said, "_Dragon, if you ever get hurt in a fight of any kind, use regeneration. It's a one time power, but it will help you recover fast._" Thank you Dad!

"Re-re-regeneration," I whispered.

I saw a faint glow in front of my eyes, and when it disappeared, the pain left with it. I stood up, and jumped around in pure joy. I trained my ruby red eyes on Shadow's crimson ones.

"What?" He spat at me.

"I just wanted to say that you're a great fighter. Although almost killing me is another thing," I replied calmly.

Then, Shadow smiled at me. Okay, does he love to confuse people?

"How about you stay with us?" He asked.

Confused, I asked, "Um, are you bi-polar?"

He laughed slightly at me question. Then he said, "Why, of course not."

"Well right now you remind me of my cousin who's bi-polar. One second he's happy, the next he's tearing things apart," I told him.

Suddenly my phone went off again. I'm taking it off vibrate, it tickles too much. It was Fang calling.

"Hey, Fangy!"

"_Dragon, I told you not to call me that,_" My black furred feline friend said.

"Sorry. So, why'd ya call?" I said.

"_It is true that your brothers left? I just a text from Silver._"

"Yes."

"_Damn. Well, me, Ash and Tree will be staying at my uncle's house. If that's fine with you._"

"Um, yeah! Yeah, it's fine. I already found a place to stay."

"_Good, because my uncle doesn't like hedgehogs._"

"What ever. Bye."

"_Bye._"

Yay, I was going to be staying with _another_ bi-polar hedgehog, and a white bat. Someone kill me. For one, I have nothing against bats or anyone like them. People just call me a hedge-bat because of how my wings look. Another thing, my cousin is really bi-polar and he scares me.

"Where do ya live?" I asked them.

"That way," Shadow said, pointing in the direction of his home. "On the tenth floor of an apartment."

I swear, if I hadn't already exploded, I just did. I love to, just as much as I loved flying, I loved to run. For more reasons than others. I could run at sonic speed and I could feel the wind blow through my hair just like if I was flying.

I grabbed Rouge and Shadow's wrists and said, "Well, what are we waiting for!"

I ran. As fast as my legs could carry me. I soon found the apartment thanks to my sense of smell. It smelled like Shadow. Shortly afterwards I found the apartment. Apartment number 148. Thank God for my memory I would remember this. Short attention, yes. Forgetful, no.

"How did you find our apartment?" Rouge asked.

"It's a secret!" I said.

"How can you run so fast?" Shadow asked.

"That's a secret too!" I giggled.

I turned to open the door, but found it was locked.

"Hang on, I have my key somewhere," Rouge said, looking in her pockets.

I started to pick the lock. In seconds the door was open.

"You don't need to," I said to Rouge, whom was still looking for her key.

I opened the door and walked in, much to the surprise of the bat and hedgehog.

"Did you pick the lock?" Shadow asked.

I simply nodded. I took a deep breath to get all the smells into my nose. I held it for about two seconds, and let it go. The apartment smelled..... nice.

"Why did you pick the lock?!" Shadow asked.

"I wanted to get in. I'm pretty skilled in lock picking," I said.

I walked into the apartment and heading for what I hoped was the kitchen. Thank God, it was. I looked for anything that could get rid of the growling in my belly.

"Um, oh! Yum!" I said when I found a candy bar.

Me and my candy addiction. It'll kill me one of these days. But until then, bombs away!

"There's nothing to watch," I heard Shadow say when I walked into the living room.

I looked at the hedgehog, then walked over to the window, and looked out at the sky. Oh, how I longed to be in it again. I quietly started to hum to myself, but soon, I let words form.

"_In the sky, so high, you watch over me. So high in the great, blue flying ocean, you watch over us all. Please, please, help us lost, find our way._" I sang, a little louder than my hum.

"Um," I heard Shadow. "Where you just... singing?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing really. Just an old lullaby my mom sang to me and my brothers when we were younger," I said, a little embarrassed.

"Well, could you sing again?" He asked.

I looked at the dark hedgehog and nodded, my face heating up. Oh just great! I was blushing! I sighed and opened my mouth and started from where my mom would sing to us.

"_Do you hear us, down below you. Oh great spirits, can you hear us calling to you for guidance? Please oh please listen to the little ones' crys as they beg for you to help, them. Please, hear me, watch o-ver, me! In the sky, so high, you watch over me. So high in the great, blue flying ocean, you watch over us all. Please, please, help us lost, find our way. Please, oh please, help us lost, find, our, way. So quiet, nothing more than a whisper, you say 'Do not fret, do not cry, we are here for you. Do not lose your faith, do not lose your way, on the path that takes you, to your destiny!' But here we are now. Ever so quiet, ever still waiting, for you to help us, just a little. We have not lost our faith, nor our way, but please, oh yes please, help us just a little, to guide us. To help us. To, protect us._"

Shadow and Rouge stared as I sang the last note. I blushed once more and looked out the window. Then I saw some blue thing, a red thing, a orange thing, and a pink thing.

"Hey, I think there are people here," I said, still looking at the people.

"What?!" Shadow yelled, running to the window. "Shit!"

"_Hey, can we come up?_" I heard the intercom say.

"Burn in Hell!" Shadow yelled out the window.

"Of course you can," Rouge said.

The figures started to move. Just a second later there was a knock on the door. Shadow groaned and answered it. In the doorway stood a blue hedgehog holding a pink one. I looked at them once and returned to staring out the window, which Shadow had opened to yell at the hedgehog and I guessed his friends.

"Hi!" A cheerful voice said next to me, scaring me out the window.

I fell out the window when the person said "hi". I was falling, seeing the ground come up to me.

"Sonic! I think I made her fall!" I heard the voice once more.

Thank you great sense of hearing! I spun in the air and turned to face the direction I came from. The blue hedgehog and the pink one were watching me. Thank God I don't wear dresses or skirts. I fell and fell, until I was close to the ground. Then I released my wings, spreading them and soring through the sky. I flew back into the apartment with the blue and pink hedgehogs looking at me with wonder.

"No, I'm not a hedge-bat," I quickly confirmed before either one could ask.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, um?" The blue hedgehog started.

"My name is Dragonclaw Lake, but my friends just call me 'Dragon'," I said.

"Well, I'm Amy Rose," The pink hedgehog introduced herself.

"And I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," The blue one said. "It's nice to meet ya, Dragon!"

Nodding my head, I walked back to the window. I wanted to jump out again, just for the thrill. Then I smelled something earthy. Turning around, I saw a duo-tailed fox and a red echidna with spikes in his knuckles. I walked up to both, and sniffed them. I know, I know, you're thinking I'm crazy. But I'm not. That's just the way I can tell what a person smells like and it reminds me of who they are.

"Um, can you stop?" The fox said.

"Yeah, this is getting weird," The echidna stated.

Finally, I found who had the earthy scent. It was the echidna! I guess he spends a lot of time outside.

"Sorry, but one of you smelled earthy," I quickly said. "Well, my name's Dragonclaw Lake. My friends call me 'Dragon', by the way."

"Hi then Dragon! My name's Miles Prower," The fox said. "But everyone calls me 'Tails'."

"Nice to meet ya, Tails!" I cheerfully said. "And you, echidna?"

"I'm Knuckles," He grunted.

"Well, why are you so moody?" Rouge asked him.

Grunting once more, Knuckles turned away from her. I watched on in boredom, until something good came on the TV. It was a cooking show. With my attention now entirely focused on the show, everything around me was unheard. The cheif was making some kind of desert, and I couldn't help but drool and stare. A hand waved in front of my face and I was release from my little trance.

"Huh? Wha?" I said in suprise.

"You fell into a trance, and by watching The Food Channel," Shadow said, quietly.

"So? I like food. Big deal," I defended.

"Hey, Shadow?" Sonic asked. "Is that your new girlfriend?" I looked at the blue hedgehog with a look that clearly said "Run for your God damned life", which he did. I caught up to him in no time at all. I tackled him to the floor, pretty hard too. I growled in his ear, "Ever say something like that again! And so help my God you'll find yourself in hole in the middle of nowhere, Hedgehog!" Getting off him, I narrowed my eyes at him. I was pissed. To say the least. Then the cooking show came back on.

"Oh, food. Snack, good." I said sitting down on the couch and drooling. "Anyone bug me and you'll end up like blue boy there." I threatened without taking my eyes off the screen.

"This was a bad idea." I heard Shadow mutter. I think I found someone else other than my brothers to annoy!

* * *

I'M DONE! It took me SOOOOO LOOOOOONG to write chapter 2 'cause I have onther stories I'm working on. And I also have school and homework aand all that crap. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Enjoy my friends!... I want cheese and a bowl of chips.

* * *

**Shadow's POV**

Why did I let this hedgehog stay with me and Rouge? She said her name was Dragonclaw Lake, and that her friends call her "Dragon". Now here she is, laying asleep on my couch! She looks... a little cute. VERY cute in fact. What the Hell did I just say? That this hedgehog is CUTE? I must be sick with a cold or the flu. I sat down next to her curled form. Her small body fit perfectly into the corner of the couch. She had her head snuggled into a pillow, and kept digging it deeper every now and then. She was mumbling into her dreams, with random quotes such as "Ash, leave me alone". I wonder if this Ash character is her boyfriend. Or perhaps fiance. The even cuter part was that she looked so... innocent! It makes her look pure and untouched by any anger or hatred. Or anything negative.

"Mm, is that my pizza?" She asked as she woke up. "Uh, no. You were dreaming." I said. With her ruby red eyes looking into my firey crimson ones, I nearly melted. She nodded her head slightly, and changed her position so that her head was... on... my lap. I felt slight heat rise up to my face. It was a light blush, but it _was_ unknown to me at the time. Settling into my new, unfortunate position as the younger hedgehog's pillow, she snuggled into the warmth the rose from me. A small smile formed on her lips, once more causing me to nearly melt. Sighing, I let myself enjoy her company. I slowly fell asleep, just barely aware I was stroking her hair.

I woke up at least... three hours later? I don't really remember. I found that the hedgehog still had her head on my lap. The only difference was that she was awake. "Morning, sleepy head." She greeted me quietly and calmly. "Mmm, hi." I tiredly said to her. "So, how long are you gonna stay here, hedgehog?" I asked her. "Okay, one I've told you my name is Dragonclaw 'Dragon' Lake. Please, don't call me hedgehog. I actually have a name, ya know. Second, I think I'll leave when my brothers come back. The damn bastards." She said. Why she called them bastards, I don't want to know.

"So, are you gonna get off me any time soon?" I asked her. She giggled a bit, then got off me. I'll be honest, it felt weird without her being there. "You're a good pillow! Best I've had for a long time!" She, I mean, Dragon said. I rolled my eyes at her. She hopped off the couch and walked into the bathroom. I guessed she went to go put make-up on. When she walked out, I was surprised there was no make-up on her at all. "I don't wear make-up." She plainly said. I slightly nodded. She's a strange hedgehog. "Where's Rouge?" I asked.

Dragon looked at me with a look that read "What?". "Oh, she went to the store. She said she'd be back in an hour." I chuckled. "What?" She asked. "Rouge probably went off to go the store, and annoy Knuckles." Dragon rolled her eyes at me. That's when her phone rung. Or at least I think it was her phone. "Hello?" She answered. Pause. "I FREAKIN' TOLD YOU THAT I WAS COMIN' OUT THIS WEEK! YOU IDIOTS!" She yelled into the phone. "You had better get back soon." She growled into the phone. Her eyes looked like that of a murderer's, her teeth bared in a silent growl. When she looked at me, I got a little worried. Worried that she just _might_ take her anger out on me.

"I will kill them when they get back." She growled then hung up her phone. Then it rung again. "Hello?" Dragon half asked half growled. Pause. "Oh thank God! I thought it was one of those stupid, idiotic brothers of mine. So, what'd ya call for, Ash?" Pause. "Um, How about I just meet you and bring you to the place I'm staying at till they get back?" Pause. "Okay, only in an hour." Dragon cheerfully hung up. She turned her attention to me. Her eyes shown bright and colorful. She lost the "murderer's look" in her eyes. They were playful and kind once more.

"You are not bringing them here." I plainly said. "Please?" She asked like a little child. "No." I said a little firmer. Her ears dropped a little. "But... why? They won't do anything bad! I promise!" She said. I turned away from her, afraid that if I kept looking I'd either die or melt. "But... my friends won't do anything! I swear! I promise!" She plead. I continued to ignore her. "Listen!" She yelled at me. That normal, kind voice she used with me suddenly became venomous and deadly sounding. I snapped my head towards her. Once more, her eyes held the look of a deranged killer in them. "My friends wouldn't hurt anyone! And yet you don't want them to hangout with me?" Her fangs became very visible. They were very pointy and sharp looking. I gulped. I was afraid. Yeah, that's right. I, Shadow the Hedgehog, was afraid.

A growl erupted from the hedgehog. "If you don't let them come, then I'll!" She said. She never did finish that sentence. She jumped out of the window, and stayed in the air. Her body expanded, and her tail grew longer. Her ears became web-like. She grew very large wings and her neck became longer. Her head became longer and ended in a tip. Her eyes became more dragon-like. She... became a dragon. Oh ha ha ha. Very funny. She roared, causing people in the streets to look up at her. "Shadow." She growled. "Shadow, let them."

"No!" I said with slight fear in my voice. Hopefully, she didn't notice. "You're scared." She snickered. Dragon let her head inside the apartment and gently grabbed me by the waist. She quietly growled, putting me on her back. "Sorry for snapping at you like that." She said as we flew through the air. "It's just that me and my friends have the same kind of past. Two of my friends lost their fathers. And my other friend, she lost her entire family that lived in the village." Dragon slowly said. "I personally lost my grandparents that day." Her eyes looked to be filled with sadness. I felt sorry for her.

"Oh." I said. I didn't know what to say. "Well, that's in the past." She said. "Anyway, my friends are harmless!" I guess she didn't like to talk about it. "Their names are Ashfur, Fangulus, and Tree!" She said. "And what are they?" I asked. "They're cats." She said. "Ashfur and Fangulus are cousins. Tree, well, she's lived with an elder cat in the village since that day." I looked into her ruby eyes. They were beautiful! And reptilian. "So, uh, who are your brothers?" "You probably know them. But you might not believe me." She said. Then she changed the subject. "I'm pretty weird, aren't I?" Dragon asked. "I mean, take a look at my parents!" She mused. She turned her head and looked at me. "My parents. My dad is a light blue hedgehog, and my mom is a yellow one." She said. "My big brother and little sister look like they're my parents kids! Me, my twin, and sister closest to my age look nothing like them! But some people say I have my dad's personality." I smiled a small bit while looking into her eyes again. They looked happy again. I was amazed! Maybe she was bi-polar. "So, uh, where are we going?" I asked. "Oh, I wasn't really thinking about somewhere. I just got a little angry." She said. "Sorry."

"Um, it's fine." I said. "Hey! Dragon!" I faintly heard someone yell. I looked over best I could and saw three figures on the ground, waving up at Dragon. "Hey!" She said, and went stright for the ground. I clung on for dear life. "Hey! I'm still on your back!" I yelled. She slowed down and landed neatly on the ground. "Dragon! It's so good to see you!" A feminine voice said. I slid off Dragon's back and layed on the ground. "Don't ever do that again!" I half yelled. "Sorry Shadow." She said. She turned back into the little hedgehog she was. Then, a grey cat pounced on top of her. "Hey there, crazy!" He said. "Ashfur the Cat!" Someone yelled. "Why the hell are these two hedgehogs on my property?" He angrily asked. "Uncle, please. The smaller one," The black cat was cut-off by Dragon when she yelled "HEY! I am not small!" He rolled his eyes and continued on saying to the other cat "She is our friend." The cat he was talking to had bright blue eyes and a scar running from his left ear over to his right eye and over his chin. He looked intimadating.

"Get these hedgehogs off my land!" The cat yelled. "Hang on a sec." Dragon said. She took a long look at the cat, and then said "Frost?" The cat looked amazed by her. "D-Dragon?" He asked. His eyes got wide, then he exclaimed "Dragonclaw Winter Lake!" He hugged her tightly. "Uh Frost. I can't breath." She said. She turned a little blue, and reminded me a little of the blue faker! I growled a little at the thought of his dumb ass. "Shadow, these are my friends!" Dragon said, now out of the cat's grip. I was knocked out of my trance, and looked at them. "Shadow, this is Ashfur 'Ash' the Cat." Dragon introduced the grey cat.

"Hey! Nice to meet ya, Shadow!" He said joyfully. I stared blankly at him. Then I started to wonder again if he and Dragon were an item. "Dude, me and her aren't together." He said. "She's up for grabs. Just watch out for her brothers and lil' sisters!" He said, giving me a slap on the back. It hurt. "Sorry about that Shadow. Ash is just fun loving." Dragon said. I looked into her eyes. Man, they were beautiful! I felt like I could melt just from looking at them. "And the black cat is Fangulus 'Fang' the Cat. Him and Ash are cousins." Dragon told me. The black cat bowed kindly. "I am Fangulus the First." He said. Wow, the first. I give a crap why? "You know that's just what your dad called you, Fangy!" Ash said. "Oh shut your mouth, Ashling!" Fang yelled. They started to fist fight. Now something good was happening. I sighed. This place was boring and the fight made no sense. "Please stop you two! You know how I feel when you fight." The brown, dark brown, light brown cat plead. I guess they didn't hear her or didn't care.

"ASHFUR AND FANGULUS!" The cat screamed, tears ready to spill out from her eyes. "Hey, you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I just don't like it when people fight." She quietly said. "THAT'S IT!" Dragon yelled. She ran over to them, put her hands on their scruffs, and picked them up and away from each other. Damn, she's strong. I wonder... Snap out of it Shadow! Keep those thoughts at bay! "Anyway. Shadow, the brown cat that was yelling at the cousins is Tree the Cat." Dragon said.

The brown cat kindly nodded her head to me. "I am Tree the Cat." She said. Yeah, kinda knew that. "I am the only daughter of Leonidas the Cat and Flower the Cat, sister to Rock the Cat." She add sadly. "Hey, it's alright." Dragon said. "I lost my mother, father, and brother when I was young. They were the only family I ever knew that lived in the village." I felt sorry for her. She must have been an orphan since then. "Hey, what about Elder Zoie? Didn't she take care of you after that?" Ash asked her. "Yeah, but she isn't really my family. She's my guardian." Tree said.

"So tell us 'bout yourself, Shadow." Frost said. Oh wow did I not know how to answer that in any words. "Um, well, uh." I studdered. "Guys, this is Shadow the Hedgehog, remember? You know, the hedgehog who fights with that Sonic dude and also helps that bad guy?" Dragon said. Well, that helped a little. "Oh right! How could we forget!" Then I heard a cell phone ring. It was Tree's. "Give." Dragon simply said. Tree tossed her phone over to her. "Silver the Hedgehog, this had better be good or so help me I'll personally come down to where ever the hell you are and tear you limb from freaking limb!" She... knows Silver? "You know Silver!" I asked. She nodded her head and I snatched the phone away from her. "Hey! I wasn't done yelling at him yet!"

"Silver!" I yelled into the phone. "_Shadow! Where are you! Where's that stupid hedgehog?_" He asked. "Silver, how do you know her?" I yelled at him. "_Well, uh, hehehe, she's my twin_." He answered. "WHAT?" I angrily yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed. "_Shadow, I never told you guys about Dragonclaw for a reason. It's because I didn't want my home, all my friends, my family, I didn't want them to get hurt. That's already happened, and I don't want that to happen again_." He said calmly. Dragon took the phone from my hand. "Okay, as I was gonna say before Shadow stole the phone, when are you getting here?" She asked her... twin. Pause. "OH THANK GOD IN ALL THE HIGH HEAVENS!" She yelled happily when she got the answer. "THEY'RE COMING BACK IN AN HOUR! YES! PERFECT! SWEET GOD! HAHAHA!"

"_HEY, I CAN STILL HEAR YOU DRAGON!_" I heard Silver scream into the phone. "Sorry, Silv. But, really, I promised myself, the cousins, Tree, Mom, Dad, Snow, Leaf, and the whole village that I wouldn't go back until I got you and Scourge to go back." She said. She made a promise? She must really have a need for them to be there. When she hung up and tossed Tree the phone, I asked "Why?" Dragon looked down, a sad expression on her face. "Because of what happened." She quietly said.

"Ever since that day, I can't handle the fact that I'm dependent on my brothers. I need them. So, so bad. They give me the strength I need to even live anymore. Heh, if they weren't there with me that day, I would've killed myself. I can't be without them." She whispered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Being honest, they, Silver and Scourge, they are the only things keeping me here. Keeping me alive." She shook her head, and put her head on my shoulder. "You really need them to be with you then, right?" I asked. Dragon slowly nodded her head. "Well, let's cut this sad crap!" Ash said.

"Never were the one to be sad for long, huh cousin?" Fang asked Ash. Ash nodded his head and grabbed a camera out of a bag I couldn't see. Then he grabbed me and Dragon and made us stand in the middle if the room. Next he grabbed Tree and Fang. "Ashfur, what are you doing?" Dragon asked. "We're gonna take a group picture!" The grey cat hapily said. "Great." I said. Ash glared at me for a minute, then gave the camera to Frost. He put his arms around Dragon and Fang's necks. Then he pulled me closer to Tree and slung his arm around our necks. "Okay! Smile everyone!" Dragon said. I looked at her. She had her arm around Fang's neck and Ash's, as did Fang. Then I notcied Tree had her arms around both my and Ash's necks. "Why not?" I asked myself. I put my arm around Tree's neck and Ash's and smiled. Best I could.

"Okay! Say cheese!" Frost said. "Cheese!" We said. Then a flash. Ash grabbed Dragon by the neck then messed her hair up. "Eek! Ash! Cut it out!" She giggled. I couldn't help the small smile on my lips. It was funny. "Oh shit! We have to go! We gotta get to the airport!" Dragon said, grabbing me, Ash, Tree, and Fang by our waists. She ran out the door and headed to the airport. "Damnit all!" She said when we got there. I looked around, and saw Silver waving at us. "Silver!" Dragon yelled. "Wait! Dragon, you're still holding us!" I screamed! Either she didn't care, or she didn't hear me.

"Dragon!" Sliver yelled and hugged his twin. "Can you put us down?" I asked the other black hedgehog. "Sure." She dropped us onto the floor. "Gee, thanks." I said. Dragon ignored me and kept hugging her brother. She snuggled her head into his chest and hugged him tighter. "Are you two practicing twincesim?" I asked. Dragon turned around and hit me across the face. And did that hurt like hell. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled at her. "I already told you why I need my brothers, you stupid hedgehog." Dragon crossed her arms.

"Shadow, if she told you how much she needs me and Scourge, she's not lying. Ever since that day she's been so dependent on us. So dependent that it's unhealthly!" Silver told me. "I just can't help it. Besides, it's not my fault that they died like that." Dragon said. Her eyes went dull again. I really don't like it when they do that. "So, everyone from that we know from back home is here, huh lil' sis?" Scourge asked. "I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU BY ONE YEAR!" She yelled. "Okay, we know everyone in the village, dufus." Dragon calmly said. "So it's just me, the cousins, and Tree. Mom, Dad, Snow, and Leaf are still home." Silver and Scourge nodded.

"Now will you move out of my apartment?" I asked Dragon. She shook her head. "What? Why not?" I angrily asked. "I wanna stay. Partly because I don't want to get ambushed by my brothers, and partly because I really want to annoy you." She explained. "Are you sure you just don't want to get in his bed?" Silver asked. I slightly blushed and Dragon turned very red. Kinda cute, really. She quickly puched Silver in the gut without a moment's notice. "Stupid! I don't want to do _that_! I meant I can annoy him like I do you guys!" She yelled. "You have a sick, sick mind, Silver the Hedgehog, and you need to go to a mental hospital." Ash said. "Yeah, so does half my family." He muttered.

"Why do you want to annoy me?" I asked the black hedgehog. "Because I have a feeling that you'll be a good fighter and that you won't come in my room in the middle of the night and scare the crap outta me." She said. "That, and I think I'll kill my brothers if I stay with them." She smiled as innocently as possible to her brothers. "Oh ha ha ha, Dragon_claw_." Silver said. He smiled happily. Dragon stopped walking and turned around to face her twin. She had a fire blazing in her eyes. "What did you call me?" She asked Silver. "I said 'Dragon_claw_'. Got a problem with that?" He said, his smile getting bigger.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Dragon growled. She's pretty hot when she's angry. Damnit, Shadow! Keep those thoughts OUT of your head! "I don't give a crap, Dragonclaw." Silver said. Faster than I thought she could move, she had Silver's thoat in her hand. "Never. Call. Me. Dragon_claw_!" She angrily said. Damn, she is hot. I don't care anymore. She's hot as hell! "Shadow, stop staring at my sister." Scourge said. I was staring? "I wasn't staring." I said. "Then what was with that look?" Fang asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Hey Dragon, looks like you have someone who likes you here!" Silver yelled. I could see Dragon probably thirty feet away from us. She had something that looked like soda, and a ton of candy. "What?" She asked. "I said it 'looks like you have you have someone who likes you here'." Silver repeated. "Who? Shadow?" Dragon asked. Well, duh. "Yeah, he was looking at you." Ash said. "Don't care. So long as he has sugary or anything with caffine in his apartment I really just don't care. He can look at me all he wants. I'll only be mad if he looks at my breasts." She said putting a piece of candy in her mouth then taking a sip of her soda.

"If he does, just give us a call, sis." Scourge said. Great, they just gave me an idea. Why didn't I think of that sooner? "Shadow, I swear, you look at my breasts I'll kill you." Dragon said. Now I'm scared again. "Dragon, here's your IPod." Ash said, giving Dragon a shiny IPod Touch. "Finally, last time I let you borrow it." She said putting the earphones in. "_Tik tok, on the clock. But the party don't stop, no!_" She happily sang. God, I hate that song. "Man, songs you like don't last long in your mind, do they?" Dragon asked. We all shook our heads.

"Say, how did you and Shadow here meet?" Silver asked. I remember that very clearly. I almost killed her. Sure she was beautiful, but I did just lose my job. "He almost killed me!" Dragon spat. She shot me an angry glance. Damn, that's hot. [A/N: Okay, for one, this is weird for me to write 'cause I'm a girl, ya know?] "Shadow, stop staring at her." Fang said. "And don't give me the bird, either." Stupid cat.

"Can we go see a movie?" Dragon asked out of nowhere. "What?" We all said at the same time. "Movie, as in something that has a consession stand or anything like that and that plays movies." Dragon slowly said. "What should we see?" I asked. "I know! '_**Zombieland**_'!" Dragon happily said, hopping up and down. What the hell? "Can we?" Silver looked at Scourge. "Why?" He asked. We were at the mall by that time, and near the theater. "It looks funny and scary and stupid all at the same time!" The twins said. They were both hopping up and down in unison.

"Please? Oh please big brother!" They plead. "Fine." He finally gave in. "Yes!" The twins said, givin each other high fives and running off to the theater. "Why us?" Ash muttered following his friends. Really, why us? Couldn't they watch it by themselves? "You look down, Shadow." Tree thoughtfully noted. "What, you miss Dragonclaw that much already?" Scourge asked me. I could hear Dragon yell in our direction "It's not Dragonclaw! It's Dragon!" Scourge rolled his eyes and walked to the theater, where the twins were happily bouncing up and down.

"I hope it's a good movie!" Dragon said. She looked restless. "Suger high freak." Ash said, which earned him a large bruise on his arm. "Well, you know it's true." He said. We got our tickets and went to sit in the back. Closer to the exit the better. I sat next to Dragon and Silver. It looked like they were hyper. During the movie at random times, Dragon would hold onto me. "Sorry." She'd say. she would either be giggling or shaking. This movie was kind of funny. When it was over we left.

"Where to, guys?" Dragon asked. "How about our place?" Silver asked. Dragon nodded and jumped up. Wings grew out of her back, as her tail grew out. She turned into a dragon. "Climb on!" She said. She grabbed me by the waist. Does she just like to do that? She put me on her back close to her neck and took off. We were soon high in the sky. It was fun. "Don't take a long time, sis." Silver said. Dragon gently arched her back in the air to shake Silver.

"Alright, fine. Take as long as you want. Crazy." He said. Dragon smiled. She went into a deep dive and back up again. "For the love of God! At least _warn _us first!" Fang yelled. Dragon shook her head and landed near Silver and Scourge's apartment building. "You're an insane freak." Ash said. Dragon gave him a fierce look. "You have a gun that can shoot fire and darkness. And so do Fang and Tree." Dragon countered. "We don't have insane freakish powers like you, Silver and Scourge." Ash said. Dragon slapped him, hard. He had a large red hand mark on face.

"I hate you." He said. Dragon stuck her tounge out at him. "To be honest, you deserved it." Fang said. I chuckled a little bit. It was true. Stupid cat deserved it. "Oh, can it ya weirdo!" Ash said. "Who? Me?" I asked. Ash nodded at me. I punched him, sending blood flying out of his nose. "Ah! I hate you! I outta kick your ass into your mouth!" He yelled, holding his nose. Dragon giggled and Fang was chuckling. Did they enjoy watching him suffer?

"Dude, you deserved it." Dragon said. Tree shook her head before carefully checking Ash's nose before nodding. "He'll be fine. Well, he won't be fine, but he'll be himself again." She said. "Yay." He weakly said. That felt nice. Dragon lightly giggled at something other than the cat. "What?" I asked. "Silver. He's acting silly." She said. Why does she have to be so cute? I looked at him. Silver was talking on the phone and had a huge blush on his face.

"Is it Blaze, Silver?" I jokingly asked. He threw me a death glare. Dragon giggled even more. "Wait, who's Blaze?" She asked. "Silver's unoffical girlfriend." I said. "Shut up, Shadow!" Silver yelled at me. "Silver! When do I get to meet her?" Dragon asked childishly. "Never. Now shut up." He said. Dragon growled deeply before tackling the silver. "Damn it, Dragon! Don't touch my phone!" Silver yelled at her. Dragon stuck her tounge out and happily talked into the phone.

"Hi! Who are you?" She asked. Pause. "Really? How long have you known my twin?" Dragon asked kindly. "Yeah, I'm his twin sister. There are two more at home." She said. "Give me my phone back!" Silver yelled at her. "Silv wants to talk to you." Dragon said. She happily tossed the phone to her brother. "Hey, Shadow?" She asked. "Yeah?" I said. "Why does Rouge like to bother that Knuckles guy you told me about?" She asked innocently.

"She likes him." I snickered. Dragon made an "o". She looked insanly cute! I just wanted to... well, guess, with her right there and then. "I think that's funny." Dragon said. "I think she needs a better hobby." I said. "I have a hobby." Dragon said. "It's called 'hurt the grey furred idiot'!" I softly smiled and shook my head. "Ey, Shadow's crushing on Draggy." Ash said. "No, I'm not." I said. "Sure you're not." He said teasingly. Dragon harshly kicked him in the face. With great aim, too.

"DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?" He yelled at her. Dragon flashed a smile and nodded. She looked at me with the same smile, and it made my heart skip a beat. "What's with the goofy smile, Shadow?" Fang asked me. I shook my head and realised that I was smiling like an idiot. Dragon was giggling at me. I glared at her, but she continued to giggle. "You're so cute sometimes!" She said. I felt myself blush. Dragon giggled.

"Such a silly hedgehog." She mused softly. "You're a temptress." Silver said. Dragon shrugged. "It should of gotten you in trouble years ago." Fang said. "But it didn't!" Drgaon said. Silver angrily tossed a knife at her. I think he finished his call and went to find something to murder his sister with. Dragon neatly caught it, tossing it in the air happily. "Damn." I said. Drgaon shot Silver a look that said "Either run now or you'll be impaled with deadly force." Silver took the former. He ran as fast as he could.

"I'm happy." Dragon said. She pocketed the knife and sat down on one of the couches. Fang, the sly little bastard, came up behind me and pushed me down to sit next to the other black furred hedgehog. "Hi!" She sweetly said. I grunted. "So, what ya want, Dragy?" Scourge asked. "To both visit you two and BRING YOU BACK HOME!" She yelled the last few words. Scourge thought, then shook his head.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dragon and Ash yelled in unison. They attacked the green hedgehog, Dragon tackling and pinning him to the ground. Ash clawed at him. When they stopped, Scourge was covered in slashes. "Ow." He said. Dragon kicked him in his side. "Bastard!" They angrily said. Dragon plopped back down next me. She layed her head on my shoulder. "Aw!" Scourge, Ash, and Silver said. "I still have the knife." She reminded them.

"So?" They asked. Dragon happily threw the knife. It landed just under Ash's happy place. "That was close." I said. Dragon smirked at me. It felt like I melted on the inside. "So, why should we go home?" Silver asked. "Because Mom, Dad, and the little ones want to see you!" Dragon happily said. "And you're going one way or another." Scourge and Silver exchanged glances. "Nah." They said. Dragon tackled them both to the ground. The same way she did to the faker earlier today. I thought that was funny.

"You are going!" Dragon yelled. "No we are not!" The two yelled back. I was amazed. She looked so weak and, basically, helpless. Now I know better. She's fast, able to fly, think quickly, is very resourcefull, and is one Hell of a good fighter. "Yes you are!" Dragon yelled again. She angrily threw Silver threw the door and Scourge out of the window. "Uh, help." The green hedgehog said. "Sorry, but I don't want to." I said.

"Don't help him." Dragon said. "He was being mean." I snickered at him. "So, you're gonna go home Scourge?" I asked. "Hell no!" I glanced at Dragon. She had a smirk on her face. Taking one jump, she was out the window, stepping on Scourge's hand, and back inside. "AAAAAAHHhhhhhhh!" Scourge yelled. Dragon quickly jumped out the window and grabbed Scourge. He was still yelling. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Me, Ash, and Fang yelled at him.

"Don't EVER do that again!" Scourge said to Dragon. She smiled and put him on the floor. "Then don't piss me off." She said. The smile came my way. Does she want me to jump her. I'd do it, too. "I should've let him fall, huh Shadow?" She asked me. I just nodded. "Yeah, he woulda make a nice splat on the ground!" Fang said happily. "Cousin you scare me." Ash said. Fang just twitched his tail. I'd say, he just said he didn't care.

"So what? One less competition for Draggy!" Fang said, getting a madman gleam in his eyes. That can't be a good thing. "You look like an insane cat." I blurted out. Tree looked at him and agreed. "You should stop hanging out with Dragon, she's rubbing off on you." Silver said. "How?" Dragon asked. "He just is." Tree said.

A few hours later, we were all calmly watching TV, with yet another cookking show on. I swear, the more I watch, the more addictiong it gets. "Cake is, good." Dragon muttered sleepily before she feel onto on my arm, cuddling up as close as possible to me. "How cute." Ash yawned. I fell asleep soon after. When I woke up, every one was gone.

* * *

Wow, 5,524 words. Damn, longest chapter so far. I guess I've been lazy when it comes to my stories lately. But I'll update as much as humanily possible for me! Or at least try.


End file.
